The Look
by xAstroBoyx
Summary: Sam has been giving Danny this strange look and he wants to get to the bottom of it. DxS This is my first story by the way. xD
1. The Look

I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.. This is my first story so.. Yeah..

Danny had noticed Sam had been acing odd lately.. She was always looking at him strangely..and he needed to get to the bottom of it. So he decided to talk to Tucker about it.

"Tucker, have you noticed something different about Sam lately?"

Tucker gave Danny a look of confusion "What are you talking about Danny?"

Danny sighed "Well.. It's just she always gives me the strangest look.."

"What look?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed, "I can't even describe it.. It's like... maybe she's in love with someone.."

Tucker smiled," And she's giving YOU this look? Is she giving it to anyone else?"

Danny shook his head.."Nope."

Tucker laughed a little, "Danny you really are clueless. I think Sam loves YOU."

Danny was in total shock, "Sam?! Let's get real here Tucker. She's my best friend. She could never like me.." His state of shock then turned into sadness..

Tucker was confused.."Why? Do you think maybe.. You like Sam more than a friend?"

Danny shrugged. "Well.. Yeah.. I do.."

Tucker's jaw dropped.. "Seriously?! You do?!

Danny nodded. "Yes. I love Sam. But how will I tell her?"

Tucker smiled. "Ok Danny go tell Sam to meet you somewhere like.. The park.. Or someplace romantic.

Danny smiled. Thanks Tuck. I'll go tell her next time I see her."

The Bell rang and school was over. Danny saw Sam sitting on a picnic table near the school writing in a book. Danny took in a deep breath and walked towards her.

**Well.. There was the first chapter. This is my first story so let's be a little considerate.**


	2. A Walk To The Park

This is the second chapter for the first story so.. Yeah..

I OWN NOTHING!

Danny smiled and walked up to Sam,"Hey Sam."

Sam put the book down quickly and looked up at Danny. She started to blush. "Oh.. Hey Danny."

Danny started to think of what to say.."Sam.. Uh.. I couldn't help but notice.. You've been acting strangely for a number of days.. And I just want you to know.. It there is something you need to say.. You can always talk to Tucker.. Or.. Me...

Sam was confused. "What are you trying to say, Danny?"

Danny knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever.. So maybe he should tell her..

Danny was so nervous he couldn't even talk."Well Sam.. It's just that..well.. Tucker and uhh..I want to know.. Uhhh... welll..

Sam was so confused Danny wasn't making sense. "Danny.. What are you saying?"

"Sam.. I think.. You should meet me at the park today at 5:00.."

"Okay Danny. I'll be there."

An hour passed and Danny was frantic. He had to leave any minute. He was on the phone with Tucker for a good 40 minutes trying to figure out what he should tell Sam.

"Danny, just tell her the truth."

"Well duh I'm gonna tell her the truth. I'm not gonna lie Tuck.. I just am trying to find the right words.. What if she says no?"

"Danny. She won't trust me.."

"Well Tucker.. I have to go now. I'll call you back later. Wish me luck."

Tucker smiled. "Good luck Danny. Go to her."

Danny walked out the door to meet Sam at the park.

**Alright. There was the second chapter. I will probably make one more.. Enjoy! and please remember that this is my first story. So please be cosiderate. thanks!**

**xD  
**


	3. The Journal

I OWN NOTHING! Butch Hartman owns Danny and I don't.

Danny walked to the park and he saw Sam sitting on a bench. Sam saw Danny and waved and Danny was a nervous wreck. He loved her. And he just couldn't find the right words...

Sam motioned Danny to sit next to her."Hey Danny. Well what did you want to talk about?"

Danny sighed.. "Sam.. How long have we been friends? If you could guess.."

Sam was confused at that question. "Uh.. We've been friends since 2nd grade. So it's been 7 years. Why what's going on?"

Danny smiled. "Those have been the best 7 years of my life.

Sam smiled back "They've been the best 7 years of my life to Danny."

Danny noticed that Sam was still carrying that book he saw earlier. At first he didn't think it was anything but then he saw it was labeled, "Sam and Danny."

Danny was so curious."Uhh.. Sam.. What's with that book you always carry around?

Sam silently spoke that Danny could hardly hear it. "I...it's a book I made of us.."

It took Danny a minute to understand what she said but then he finally understood it.

"Could I see it? If..you don't mind?"

"I guess... If you really want to.."

Danny opened the book up starting from the first page. It was a bunch of pictures she had taken from 2nd grade up to 9th grade. Danny was shocked that she had kept this after so many years. They looked so much older now..There were also many journal entries in it as well..

"Wow Sam.. That's amazing..I can't believe how much we've grown.."

Sam smiled.."I guess if you want..you could read one of my journal entries.."

**Well there was the third chapter. I will probably make one or two more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and please comment or review. **

**XD**


	4. The Happy Ending

I OWN NOTHING!

Danny opened the book and read one of Sam's journal entries.

Dear Journal,

I just don't know what to do anymore.. Danny loves Paulina and not me and there gonna end up together and I don't know if I will be able to take it.. I have loved Danny ever since 6th grade and I can't believe he hasn't noticed it yet. I mean.. There will be times where I make it SO obvious.. And he doesn't realize it. That's why Tucker and I call Danny "Clueless." I just don't even know anymore.. I felt like telling him the other day how I felt but right as I almost said it Paulina came out of absolutely NOWHERE and took Danny by the hand and they went somewhere and I was so pissed. I don't know if I want to keep my feeling a secret anymore.. But if I tell him our friendship will be gone forever and he'll never want to see me anymore..and I think I would kill myself if that ever happened.. I love Danny so much... But apparently Danny only cares about the pretty girls like Paulina and Valerie who don't love him at all..

Well.. I have to go to bed now. Goodnight

-Sam

Danny was in total shock. The girl he loved and cared for about so much loves him back!

Sam started to get a sad expression on her face,"I should go.."

Danny took her hand. "Please Sam..Don't go.."

Sam was shocked now too, "But Danny..you just found out my secret.. And You love Paulina.."

Danny got a disgusted expression. "Why on Earth would you think that?! That was a long time ago. And I realized she only liked me because I'm a ghost. She doesn't have true feelings"

Danny smiled."Besides Sam.. There is only one girl for me.."

Sam was a little scared to ask.."Who is it?"

Danny smiled and took Sam by both of her hands now. "Sam.. I love..YOU."

Sam was totally surprised. "You..You do?

"Yes Sam.. I always have.. You're the only girl I have felt this way for. You mean everything to me and I would love to be with you my whole life."

Sam began to cry a little bit. "Oh Danny! I love you!" Danny took Sam and they fell into a deep kiss that they both wished would never end.

**And that's the end of my first story! Please Comment and Review and Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
